callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Uzi
For the bigger version of the same submachine gun featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops, see: Uzi. '' The 'Mini-Uzi' is a submachine gun featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In Singleplayer, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in the missions "Crew Expendable", "Blackout", "Hunted, Safehouse", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father", "Ultimatum", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". Silenced, it is the preferred weapon of Victor Zakhaev. The Silenced version can be used in Singleplayer on the level Sins of the Father by using the "give all" console command on PC. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. It also has a slow draw time, so it is advised not to use this weapon as a backup weapon in the case of running into an engagement while reloading a primary weapon. A Silencer can be useful, as it will remove muzzle flash, making it much easier to fire as well as giving the user a powerful close-range stealth weapon. The sights are not recommended for this weapon, as the Red Dot sight reticle will bounce upwards when firing, making the iron sight with the front post actually easier to handle, while ACOG will increase the weapon's already high recoil. A Gold Camouflage for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun Challenge has been completed. The Mini-Uzi can best be compared to the P90. The P90 has less recoil, a larger magazine, and a slightly lower rate of fire (the Mini-Uzi fires 15.86 rounds per second, while the P90 fires 15.38 rounds per second). However, the Mini-Uzi shares ammo with the MP5 and M9, so ammo will be less scarce than with the P90. The Mini-Uzi also boasts a faster reload speed, making up for the smaller capacity (32 vs 50) and less obstructive sights. All things considered however, most players consider the P90 superior. Image:uzi_4.png|The Mini-Uzi Image:uziiron_4.png|Iron Sight Image:Golduzi.png|The Mini-Uzi with Silencer and Golden Camouflage. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3-D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. Performance wise, it is the same as the MAC-10, and is not available in multiplayer for this reason. File:Mini-Uzi_MWDS_.jpg|The Mini-Uzi on DS File:Mini-Uzi_Sights_MWDS.jpg|Iron Sight File:Mini-Uzi_Inventory_MWDS.jpg|Inventory icon. Notice how it shows a full size Uzi instead. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Mini-Uzi is regularly seen during the Militia Campaign, and is the weapon used during the boat chase in "Endgame". It is also seen used by enemies during different Spec Ops. Multiplayer The Mini-Uzi returns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. In Modern Warfare 2, the Mini-Uzi is a much better weapon than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, because its recoil has been reduced significantly. It is now unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer. The Mini-Uzi is incredibly effective in close to mid-range combat, and to an extent, long range. When used with Stopping Power in maps such as Skidrow, Scrapyard, or Rust, although the Mini-Uzi is already powerful, some people like to pair it with Hardline for a team player class, or Lightweight for a run and gun tactic. It is also a good alternative to carrying a shotgun, as it is deadly when used in close quarters, which frees up the secondary weapon slot. The Mini-Uzi does however have a slow reload, and is very ineffective for reload canceling. Equipping a Silencer to the Mini Uzi is a viable option as muzzle flash and some opaque smoke exits the barrel of the gun, obstructing the view of the target, also, a Red Dot Sight/Holographic sight are popular options. Despite its low starting ammo count, it also pairs well with Marathon, as it has very high mobility. Scavenger is a popular Perk for Mini-Uzi users, because of the low ammo. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Uzi 6.png|The Mini-Uzi in Modern Warfare 2. File:Mini-Uzi iron 6.png|Iron Sight File:Uziboat_6.png|The Mini-Uzi being fired on a Zodiac during "Endgame". Miniuzir.JPG|Reloading the Mini-Uzi. Miniuzicropped.PNG|The Mini-Uzi in third person. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, there is a distinct fingerprint on the rear receiver of the Mini-Uzi, which is much more visible with Golden Camouflage. *The picture of the gun in the ''Call of Duty 4'' Create-a-Class page lacks a rear iron sight. This is also the case with the W1200 and M249 SAW. *In Call of Duty 4, camouflages will apply on the whole gun except for the handguard, while in Modern Warfare 2 it only applies to the handguard and parts on top of the receiver. *In Call of Duty 4, ''the Mini-Uzi shares ammunition with the M9. *The Mini-Uzi can be held sideways by twisting the Wii remote left or right in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition. The fashion the player holds this in has a resemblance to how it is held on the Zodiac in Endgame, albeit with the right hand. This is also the weapon that can be tilted the most, nearly a full 180 degrees. *Viktor Zakhaev's signature weapon is a Silenced Mini-Uzi. *When on the Zodiac in "Endgame", the Mini-Uzi fires significantly slower than in the other parts of the game. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the user holds the Mini-Uzi with two hands. whereas in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2, it is held with one hand. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Create-A-Class picture and the third person view of the Mini-Uzi has its stock folded, like in'' Call of Duty 4,'' but in first-person gameplay it isn't. Video mwITYAWs480 Gameplay with the Golden Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Akimbo Weapons